


Fear and Laughter

by WitchyElla (Leviarty)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2011-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-27 15:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviarty/pseuds/WitchyElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They laugh together. She laughs so beautifully at the jokes he tells. The laugh she saves just for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear and Laughter

They laugh together. She laughs so beautifully at the jokes he tells. The laugh she saves just for him.

She smiles when she kisses him. He can feel her lips curl with pleasure and neither wants the kiss to end.

And still he is terrified.

He asks her to dance and even though there's almost never music, she always says yes. They twirl around in silence, grinning ear to ear.

He kisses her neck and she shudders under him.

She wraps her arms around him, and he swears she's never going to let go.

But he's scared.

She puts up with his jokes, and even laughs most of the time.

And even when he's caused some kind of disaster, she doesn't get to mad. They can laugh about it later.

But he's still scared.

He paces back and forth across the kitchen for what feels like hours. It may very well have been hours, he wasn't sure.

"What's the matter?" she asks when she walks in.

He stops pacing and looks up at her. He gives her a wide smile, but she sees right through it.

He's terrified.

"You haven't set fire to the books again, have you?" she asks.

He shakes his head. "No, no fires."

"What then?"

He takes a deep breath and gulps down his fear. Tries to, anyway.

"We're happy, aren't we?" he asks.

"Yes, of course we are," she says, kissing him slightly. "Why would you even have to ask?"

"And we've been living together pretty well, don't you think?" he continues, ignoring her question.

"Very well. Why are you acting so strangely?"

He bends down on one knee, pushing the fear away.

"Will you marry me?"

He's absolutely terrified. What if she says no?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm terrible, aren't I, for leaving it there?
> 
> If its really gonna bother you, she says yes :)


End file.
